


and i feel fine

by estherroberts



Series: tma femslash week [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for 160!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: tma femslash week day 6!! prompt was apocalypse, which i did, kind ofdaisy calls the institute where basira is now the head
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: tma femslash week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	and i feel fine

the phone on basira’s desk rings. she jumps. she picks it up, steadying her breath. “hello?” 

“basira.” 

basira nearly melts at the sound of daisy’s voice on the other end of the line. 

“daisy. what’s going on?” 

daisy chuckles, low and slow. “world’s ended, i suppose.” 

basira also laughs, a short bark. “i mean with you. where are you? what are you up to?” 

“scotland. hunting. you know.” 

basira sighs. “the problem is, i don’t know. it’s terrifying, daisy-doll.” 

“terrifying to me too. everything is stronger... harder to control, resist. i wish—” she cuts herself off. 

“you wish i’d’ve kept my promise.” 

silence on the other end of the line. and then, a deep breath. “yeah. but...” 

“but?” basira asks. 

“i shouldn’t have asked.” 

“yeah. because... you’re controlling it, now.” 

”and because _i shouldn’t have done that to you_ , basira.” 

“yeah.” basira fiddles with the telephone wire. “i miss you.” 

“i miss you too.” 

basira imagines daisy in some isolated telephone box in scotland, her blond curls tangled, mud and blood mixing on her chin. her clothes are probably torn, too. but her makeup, with that setting spray, is still perfect. “daisy, come home soon.“

it’s silent again. 

“daisy, please. i don’t want to watch the world end on my own.” 

another deep breath. basira can almost hear the counterarguments bubbling in daisy, but what she says is, “okay.” 

the phone line clicks off. basira places it gently back on the hook. she cuts up her knees into her chest and buried her head in them, trying as hard as she can to stop the tears in her eyes. 

the phone rings again. and again, she jumps, startled. “hello.” 

“basira.” 

“daisy, again?”

“i’m sorry, basira. i’m so sorry.” 

“what for?” basira braces herself. 

“talking to you so... curtly. you don’t deserve that. you’re... taking care of everything, right now, and i’m. just. scared.” 

“it’s okay! my god, daisy, i’m just glad you’re alive. seriously.” and it’s true, basira realizes, that since daisy left, those leftover feelings of resentment were gone. maybe it was because of what daisy did to protect the institute. maybe it’s the distance between them now. but basira knows that the idea of losing her a second time is what really changed her feelings.

“alright. thank you.” 

“of course. love you.”

“love you, too.”


End file.
